The Travelers' Story
by Nekemo Lawliot
Summary: After their little fiasco in Tokyo, the Titans discover that Beast Boy's otaku-geekiness has reached full maturity. However, when five unknown beings suddenly appear, could his knowledge of anime actually be crucial to this new mystery? Crossover...


NL's Note: ………… This is me first crossover….. You can comment, but be polite… That is all…………

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the OC's……….. If I did……..??

On with the story…..Enjoy…….

* * *

The night breeze blew as Jump City slept peacefully under the moonlight. Here is where the famous Teen Titans watch over and protect not only in this city but everywhere. North, South, East, West; no matter where the villains hide, there's always someone to…'save the day'.

But now is not the time to fully lecture about their story. Instead, let us go to a much darker and hidden place. Somewhere in this tranquil scenery, in a dark alley, where there is nothing but a small reflection of a moonlight, and just a few trash bins on the side. Ordinarily, most people would just ignore these passages. But it is in these types of locations, the most mysterious events occur. Here is where**_ The Travelers_** story begin.

At the very back end of the alley, a large inky black portal silently materialized and from which came out five figures. Two of them wore eerie black coats with shadowy hoods. Both of them had small silver jewelry dangling from around their necks and the thick zipper binding their coats chinked as they stepped out. The first one appeared taller and was the more male of the two, while the second one seemed timid and feminine. They were the first to appear and briefly scout their environment.

"Okay, coast is clear. You guys can get out." said the taller one. "Watch your step" said the other.

The next one that appeared was a female with long braided hair of pale teal and eyes as yellow as moonstone. Her clothes were radically different from the first two, consisting of a black leather mini skirt and a long blouse with silver lines going down in straight paths. On each side of her shoulders was a silver cross while and on the left side of her chest shone a rose cross with roman numerals around the center.

Following her was a figure wearing a wide set of black robes. Bright red, Japanese-painted clouds marked significantly over dark fabric. A significant portion of the person's face was obscured by the shadow created by a large bamboo hat with white paper strips hanging around its sides. But despite the hat that the person was wearing, hidden beneath those paper strips was a white mask. It was also Japanese-painted and looked like a face of a bird with red streaks on each side.

_"Oi, mind telling me why do I have to wear this outfit?"_ the fourth person complained upon entering, speaking in a different dialect; looking up to the other three. The voice sounded feminine yet slightly tomboyish.

"Then why did you even steal it in the first place?" the third figure replied irritably, placing a hand on her hip.

"Now now, you two. Play nice." the second figure raised her hands hesistantly, trying to calm the two.

"We're on a mission. We don't want any bickering..." said the male tonelessly.

The two simply nodded and they all stood still as if waiting for something. Or someone. Just then another figure appeared. This one seems to be the shortest among all of them since the person looked more like a child. Unlike all the others however, his outfit was seemingly the most 'normal'. A large green cap, matching overalls, sneakers, and a plain white shirt was all that consisted of his attire. The only thing unusual was a strange wrapped item sticking out of the small backpack he was carrying.

As soon as he came out, the portal faded and the tealette spoke, "You all know what to do."

Just as she finished her sentence, the hooded male and the other female similar with his attire disappeared in another portal. The other two females were gone as well. The braided one merely jumping to the nearest building and vanishing into the night. The other female started forming strange formations with her hand and whispered, _"__Kuchiyose no Jutsu"_ . She slammed her hand on the ground and large white cloud erupted around her. When the cloud cleared the silhouette of an enormous bird-like creature stood out. She jumped on it as it stretched out its enormous wings and flew in another direction.

"What is it with them and these stupid fancy exits..." the last and youngest one grumbled as he walked out of he alley.

end

* * *

Next Chap will be up soon... Maybe.

To me bro (a.k.a ero-sennin), I thank thee for aiding me in the creation of these characters. Despite your pervertedness I praise your creativity... That is all.


End file.
